


On the last day before Christmas Daisuke hosted a Christmas party

by EveandJohnny



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Christmas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveandJohnny/pseuds/EveandJohnny





	On the last day before Christmas Daisuke hosted a Christmas party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meruz.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meruz.tumblr.com).



A sweet and spicy smell floated through the apartment, filling the air with anticipation and happiness. Still, the only person here was not too happy. A cursing Daisuke rotated round and round, back and forth between countertop and oven, covered in flour, sugar, dust of cinnamon and everything else you can think of needed for baking biscuits.   
"Veemon, where the heck is the milk gone? I just had it a minute ago!" he darned through gritted teeth while looking furiously around. "Aye, Daisuke, it's here!" Veemon called and handed him a bottle of milk. "Ah, thanks, Veemon. Now where is the recipe for the vanilla biscuits? Have I maybe eaten it?" Daisuke was obviously off his mind, always wondering if it not had been a mistake to host this year's annual Christmas Party of the DigiDestined. He was bad at calculating and a lot worse at baking. But Hikari hat told him that she'd loved to have some self-baked biscuits. And if biscuits are the way to a woman's heart he would face every peril that came while baking.   
"You have not eaten it, of course not. See, it's here, a little sticky and - " Veemon peered at it " - not readable anymore." - "What!?" Daisuke turned around, shock and astonishment in his eyes. "That is awful. Okay, just wait here, have a look at the cinnamon rolls in the oven and I'll search it on the internet." He raced to the bathroom, nearly knocking the telephone off its side table. He quickly washed his hands and then ran into his room, fingers flying over the keyboard as soon as he reached his computer. A few clicks, and the printer started humming busily. Nervously tapping his fingers, he waited until the print was finished, then rushed back to the kitchen to check. He just couldn't afford anything going wrong. Veemon sat eagerly on the chair, eyes locked on the oven door where you could see some beautiful brown cinnamon rolls baking in peace. "Well, here it is," Daisuke said without warning that Veemon got so startled he fell of his chair. He shot him a very angry look before he climbed back on. Daisuke put the recipe next to the mixing bowl and started measuring and pouring in ingredients.  
Somehow his mood had changed by this incident, he started whistling while kneading the dough. Veemon gave him a suspicious look but then just shrugged. The alarm went off so Veemon grabbed some potholders, opened the oven door and took the cinnamon rolls out. He put them on the countertop and wanted to try one but, of course, they were much too hot. "Ouch!" He blew on his claws and closed the oven door.   
Suddenly the bell rang. Daisuke stopped kneading and looked to Veemon. "Have you invited anybody over? Because I haven't." He checked the clock. "It's not time for them yet, either." He cleaned his hands and walked over to the front door. The person on the other side, as the spy told him, was Ken. Daisuke was more than moderately surprised. "Hey Ken, you know you're too early, don't you?" he asked when he let him in. "I know, I know," Ken said and took of his shoes. "But I considered you might need some help. I know how good you are at organising something," he teased with a gentle smile. Daisuke punched him softly in the ribs. "Without my leadership you would have never been defeated. So I am good at organising but not good at baking. That's my only problem." They went over to the kitchen where Veemon was waiting. "Aye, Ken, Wormmon! What are you doing here?" He climbed down from his chair and patted Wormmon solidly on the back. "We want to help you," Wormmon said in his high-pitched voice. Daisuke pressed his hands on his hips and gave him an amused look. "Now what use could be an unarmed caterpillar of?" Therefore he earned himself Ken's deadly glare. "Oh, no insult intended! I was only joking. 'Course it's nice to have you here, Wormmon. Now where can I put you, Ken? Well, I'm going to finish these vanilla biscuits and you... oh, you can brew the mulled wine. That was Yolei's wish. But don't pour too much wine into it as I expect that our Digimon want to have a glass, too." Daisuke instructed. Ken turned on the hob and put a pan on top. "Do you think it would be a good idea to give them alcohol? I'm not sure if they can even stomach it," Ken sounded very concerned and squinted at Wormmon and Veemon who were amusing themselves with tasting one of the cooled cinnamon rolls. "Aye, Daisuke, these are absolutely yummy!" Veemon exclaimed. Daisuke laughed and patted him on the head. "Because we're such a great team, that's why they're so delicious."

With Kens help the rest of the baking and all the cleaning was done in no time. Only one part was missing by now: the decorating. Ken noticed the missing ornaments when he came back from the bathroom. "You're apartment is not really festive yet, Daisuke" he pointed out. Daisuke frowned. "Does it have to be?" He indeed thought it utterly not necessary. Ken was surprised about such ignorance. "Of course it has! Where do you keep your Christmas decoration?" Daisuke put away the last tray of biscuits, then scratched his head. "Hmm, don’t know. Probably it's in the closet in my parents’ bedroom. Let me check." He walked to aforesaid room and vanished for several minutes. Ken only heard him rummaging and sometimes something dropped crashing to the ground followed by Daisuke's muttered curse. Ken, Wormmon and Veemon shared amused and precarious glances. After what seemed to be the longest ten minutes of their lives Daisuke cautiously opened the door laden with tinsel, fake fir branches, baubles and a whole lot more. The floor behind him was littered with pretty much the same. "Oh my dear" Ken mumbled smiling and took a few boxes from Daisuke's overladen arms. "Why didn't you put all the stuff out? It's so...Christmas-y" Wormmon declared reproachfully. Daisuke rolled his eyes and dumped it all on the table. Then he checked the clock on the wall. Letting out a staggered cry, he slumped down on the armchair. "We will never manage to decorate in time. They will be here too soon." Now it was Ken's turn to roll his eyes. "Even if. Wouldn't it be fun when they'd helped us? But I see you're still not in the festive mood. Let me help you a little." He walked over to the side table where the stereo stood and CD's were neatly stacked. Indeed, he found a Christmas-CD to bring out Daisuke's Christmas spirits.

They were halfway through their decorating when the bell rang fiercely. Daisuke and Ken glanced at each other; then Daisuke sighed and let go of the line of tinsel he had held. But Veemon was faster. He had opened the door before Daisuke even came down from the ladder. “Hi y’all! Very welcome to the annual Digi Destined’s Christmas Party!” he announced pompously. He earned himself the laughter of their guests. Then he let them in the apartment. “Wow! That looks fantastic!” Hikari exclaimed as soon as she entered the room. That made Daisuke redden as he finally climbed down the ladder. “Hey guys, you’re absolutely on time. Now, come in. We’re not quite finished here but maybe you can help us put the rest in place?” Ken asked and indicated the still missing pieces of decoration. “Oh, sure we can!” Yolei got all excited and rushed to his aid, overwhelming him a little with her enthusiasm. He glanced to Daisuke, looking for help, but he was occupied with placing their guests at the couch table, pouring tea in cups and handing around bowls with biscuits. “Daisuke?” Ken asked again, louder this time. Startled, he turned around. He seemed to have forgotten their plan to make their guests help them and had failed to hear Ken’s invitation to it a little earlier. “Yes?” With raised eyebrows Ken nodded to the ornaments in his arms on the sideboard. It took Daisuke a moment until he realised. “Oh!” He now quickly directed everybody to different tasks and in two shakes of a lamb’s tail the apartment was full decorated and finally ready for Christmas.

In awe they viewed their work, feeling the Christmas spirit coming over them. Ken and Daisuke exchanged quick and satisfied glances before they all sat down around the couch table again, picking through Daisuke’s assorted biscuits and happily chatting away while outside the light went dim and the city’s lights gleamed and glittered in the night. It was the best time of the year.


End file.
